The Brotherhood (2009 alliance)
About The Brotherhood KIA was the brainchild of founder Guardian666, inspired by the military with structures, codes, and morals all borrowed from this background he created an alliance which encourages the development and responsible use of the Cyber Nations military functions while still maintaining set rules and guidance to protect its members. While we love the sight of war. We also enjoy peace. But we will leap in with everything we have to defend our homes, Families, Friends and Allies. Set-up on the Purple Sphere KIA hope to provide help for all purple alliances whether this be aid or in a military capacity. KIA changed it name to The Brotherhood on August 24, 2009 Charter Preamble The Brotherhood is a military style alliance who ideals are to defend their members, friends and allies. For the remainder of this Charter members will be known as Troops. Article I: Membership All nations wishing to become a Troop of The Brotherhood should read the charter and the Pinned topic in the New Member Sign Up thread. All new Troops should fulfill the following: * Must not be in a war at the time of the application * Must not be on any alliance ZI list * Must read the charter * Must read any Pinned topics in the Welcome Centre Article II: Command and Elections The Brotherhood is run by a Military style leadership. This Leadership consists of the Commander in Chief and 3 Generals, each incharge of different sections in The Brotherhood. Under the Generals are Colonels, who are in charge of specific areas under the said Generals. Under the Colonels are Captains, Who runs certain areas under the Colonels. SECTION 1: Colonels and Captains are voted in by the membership. The voting will take place over 7 day in the last week of a 3 month cycle. Nominations will begin 4 days earlier. SECTION 2: Generals are not voted in. The Generals are placed into office by the Commander in Chief. Should a General resign from his position the Commander in Chief will apoint a new General, SECTION 3: All elections are open to the membership except for the Generals Vote which is detailed in Article II SECTION 2. SECTION 4: The General of the Interia will be responsible for starting and running the elections. SECTION 5: Any ties in the elections will be resolved by a public vote by the Generals. SECTION 6: Any Troop that is caught cheating in the elections will find themselves removed from all elections and be fined accordingly. Article III: Powers Of The Troops The Brotherhood Troops have the power to remove any member of Command by starting a vote explaining why they wish the Official to be removed. If 2/3 of the Generals believe this to be a invalid reason the vote will be closed. The said member will not be punished in anyway. Should this be a valid reason the Troops vote must reach a total of 75% of the Troops in the Alliance. All Troops have the right of Freedom of Speech on the forums. Article IV: Rules Of Engagement SECTION 1: Tech Raiding is permitted in The Brotherhood so long as they are an Unaligned Nation over 5 days of inactivity and the raider has a Militia License. SECTION 2: Wars will only be declared if 2/3 of the Generals agree. If War is declared then the General of the Armed Forces will post up the DoW and command the Troops with the help of the Colonels and Captains under him SECTION 3: Should any Nation be attacked by another Nation then this should be reported to the Alliance. Should the attacker be an aligned Nation then the attacking nation shall then be contacted by a member of Command and given 24hrs to declare peace and offer reps and his/her alliance will then be contact by that member of Command. If by the end of the 24hr period peace is not declared the All troops are cleared to attack to gain back the damage done to our Troop. Should the Nation be unaligned then all Troops are cleared to attack at anytime. SECTION 4: The Brotherhood will strictly operate and NON-NUCLEAR FIRST STRIKE POLICY. It is perfectly fine for the Troops to buy Nukes. Anyone found using Nukes without the Commander In Chief perm will be removed from the alliance. SECTION 5: No Troop may attack a Purple Nation. Doing so will result in the Troop facing a court marshall (see Article V). SECTION 6: Any Nation found attacking another Nation with the reason"Join My alliance will be given a warning. Further wraning will result in a Court Marshall (see Article V) Article V. Court Martials SECTION 1 The Judge Advocate General (JAG) will preside over all Court Martials. The JAG will be be appointed by the Generals at the time of the Court Martial. The JAG can be any member the Generals see fit to fill the position, as long as that member has over 30 days alliance seniority. SECTION 2 If any Troop wishes to accuse another Troop of war crimes, the Troop must report the crime directly to the Generals, who will then assess the claim and deem weather the claim should be escalated to Court Martial. Should the claim proceed this stage, the Generals will appoint a JAG as outlined in Section 1. SECTION 3 Troops facing Court Martial will have 2 days to compile their defense. Troops have the option of finding their own attorney, if one can not be found, the JAG will appoint one to the defendant. The prosecution team will be headed by the GI, and will be made up of 3 Colonels appointed by the Generals. All Court Martials will be finalised within a 5 day period, with any judgment being handed down on the 6th day. The JAG's decision is final and no right of appeal will be offered to the Troop facing Court Martial. SECTION 4 No Troop shall have input to a Court Martial, unless being called as a witness, or, providing evidence in support of either party. Article VI: Schedule Of Penalties All penalties will be decided by the Commander in Chief and the Generals. Thes penalties can range from a 1 day forum ban up to expulsion from KIA. Should a penalty be given to a Troop from outside the alliance that Troop must follow the timeline etc that the alliance gives. Article VII: Rejoining the Alliance Any Troop that leaves of their own accord may rejoin the Alliance. Any Troop that is removed from the alliance will not be able to rejoin the alliance. If a Troops is found to be a rerolled nation of a expelled Troop he will be immediately removed without warning. Article VIII: Multis Any Troops found to have a multi will be instantly removed and reported to Cybernations Admin. Article IX:Changes to the Charter Any Troop may submit changes to the Generals or Commander in Chief. All change will be discussed by the Generals and Commander in Chief before being edited into the Charter if they agree it should be changed. Article X: Alliance Colour The offical Colour for KIA is Purple. This will be the Colour for all Troops. Troops are given 1 month to find a suitable Trade Circle on the Purple team. After this the Troop will be forced to move onto the Purple team weather they have a Trade Circle or not. CLOSING The signatories below are hereby representatives of The Brotherhood alliance. They follow the Charter and uphold its values. The Brotherhood is now an Alliance of Planet Bob Signed *Guardian666 - Commander In Chief *Swillmaster - General Of The Interia *PresidentSO - General Of The Exteria *linkkjm - General Of The Armed Forces